wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Up, Doc?/Transcript
Transcript for What's Up, Doc? Narrator: At the lab of the brilliant Professor Steven Boxleitner... (Inside lab; Prof. Boxleitner, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face are standing at a table) Prof. Boxleitner: ...then we raise the temperature, liquifying the inner concoction and solidifying the outer shell, until... (raises his hands in triumph) Ha ha! Critical mass! (He raises a sandwich and begins eating) Prof. Boxleitner: Mmm...grilled cheese! (to WordGirl) Uh, are you sure you don't want one? WordGirl: No thanks, Doc. (looks at cage containing lab mouse) Hey, little fella! (puts her finger close, and it snaps at her) Whoa! Prof. Boxleitner: Oh, that's Squeaky. Be careful--he's vicious! WordGirl: Vicious means violent and mean. Prof. Boxleitner: I know. WordGirl: I know YOU know--but THEY may not (looking at camera) Prof. Boxleitner: Uh, who are-- WordGirl: The audience! Prof. Boxleitner: Oh! Hi. (waves) WordGirl: Why do you have a vicious lab mouse? Prof. Boxleitner: He was on sale. WordGirl: Oh. Prof. Boxleitner: So...why have you come to see me? WordGirl: It's this guy, the Butcher. He's gotten away from me twice, and I don't know how to stop him. Prof. Boxleitner: (throwing away the crust of his sandwich) He's a bad guy? WordGirl: Yeah, he's pretty vicious. He attacks with meat. Prof. Boxleitner: Meat? Like a nice pork chop, smothered in pepper and onions and... WordGirl: Stay with me, Doc. Prof. Boxleitner: Sorry. Let me check my handbook. (Picks up and reads the handbook that he wrote, "Super Heroes and You: A Practical Guide") Prof. Boxleitner: Nope--nothing about meat attacks specifically...although I do have a recipe for barbequed ribs...oh, that'd be good! WordGirl: Doc? Prof. Boxleitner: Sorry. Why don't you get in the testing chamber and we'll check you out? WordGirl: Can do! (enters testing chamber) Prof. Boxleitner: Okay, lift that baby elephant! (She lifts it above her head) Prof. Boxleitner: Strength seems ok. How's your super-speed? (She zips out of the chamber and is standing beside him as he finishes his sentence) Prof. Boxleitner: Where'd she go?? WordGirl: (now standing beside him) Seems ok Doc. Prof. Boxleitner (startled) Oh! WordGirl: Oh--sorry. Prof. Boxleitner: How about your colossal vocabulary powers? WordGirl: Colossal means really, really big! Prof. Boxleitner: Um-hm. Well, everything seems in order! Hey, my coffee cake! (camera cuts to Huggy, who has eaten half of the cake) WordGirl: (to Huggy) Still hungry after eating all the Butcher's meat?! (Huggy nods, then WordGirl seems to have an epiphany) Oh, I've got it! I know how to stop the butcher! I've had the answer all along! (Exposition guy suddenly appears at the doorway) Exposition Guy: He-e-elp! Somebody's robbing the grocery store! (pauses) Is this the police station? Prof. Boxleitner: Uh, no, that's on the first floor. This is the fourth floor. Science lab. Exposition Guy: Oh, first floor. Got it. He-e-elp!! (runs off, arms flailing) WordGirl: Thanks Doc. C'mon Huggy! (As they walk off, Huggy chatters at her) No, I don't think you're chubby. (Prof Boxleitner looks down at Squeaky's cage) Prof. Boxleitner: (in ominous voice) Soon, Squeaky, soon! Narrator: What did WordGirl mean when she said she had the answer to the Butcher's vicious attacks all along? Why was Professor Boxleitner talking to that vicious lab mouse? Is Captain Huggy-Face really that chubby? Tune in next time and find out, in another exciting installment of--the Amazing Colossal Adventures of WordGirl! (As the narrator speaks, the Professor smiles and at first slowly steps back out of camera range. Then he comes back, grabs the cage, and leaves.) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts